Shingeki no Kyojin Fanon Wiki:Applications policy
This is Shingeki no Kyojin Fanon Wiki's official policy concerning applying for certain abilities/usage of certain articles on this site. Invention of the Policy Prior to the invention of the Application Policy, certain creations within the Shingeki Universe had been abused in power, and/or overused. To prevent the unoriginality and “promote” creativity from the community, the Application Policy has been adopted to the site. Acknowledged, this policy has a two-side effect upon the users about the freedom of creativity they have been given. However, the Application Policy exists to the aforementioned to bring out the originality and creativity from the community. And so, exists, to improve the quality of the content of articles and rarity of certain creations of the Narutoverse. What do I have to apply for? The following techniques/articles requires a user to apply before they can use it freely; * Titan Shifting * Captain/Commanders of Military Branches * Royal Heads of Houses This list is subject to change. What if I create my own version? Because of the multitudes of possibilities for fan fictions on our site, it is common for users to create their own timeline and the like. While users are free to do this, they are still required to apply although the application process will differ from Fanon Timeline applications: * Does the article make logical sense within the Shingeki Universe? * Does the article use sound spelling/grammar/punctuation? * Does the article meet the conditions within the Manual of Style? Which sysop is in charge of what? The applications have been divided into categories, and, appointed, to each active sysop. The appointed sysop is chosen for their expertise in the content that they “control” and should be capable of to provide the best support to the applicant in question. Currently, the sysop in charge of applications is: *User:Hexnyx If the article has been met with these above mentioned conditions, then the article in question may be grandfathered. However, if the article in question does not meet these conditions, the article will have to undergo a review by the sysop in charge, or go through the application process to keep it. My application was denied — Now what? If your application is denied by a Administrator (sysops), there is one thing you cannot do, and that is ignore them and use the power/article anyways. There is an option you do have, however; * Rework your idea. Just because it was denied doesn't mean it was necessarily a terrible idea. The main reason an application gets denied is because it doesn't make current sense in the Shingeki Universe. A good route to take would be to mull your idea over, perhaps with the admin that denied it, or in the with other users, to better develop it. Once done, apply again, and your chances will be better. Note to all sysops In regards to all aspects of this policy, personal opinions (such as "this character is powerful enough already", or "I don't like this user") should not be taken into consideration when approving or denying articles. After all, the application system is meant to have a fair opportunity to out your creativity and originality, and creativity is not meant to be ignored by your opinion. Remember, despite the aforementioned, we are trying to cut down on the amount of “junk” reasons for having characters running around with all these super powers, it is not your fan fiction and thus, not your place to decide what is too powerful, and what isn’t. Our job is to preserve the sense of creativity, and so, your job, is to be an unbiased judge, to deem, what makes sense, logically, within Shingeki Universe; in other words – is it possible? Or is it not? * Each sysop should be paroling the applications regularly, as no user should have to wait more than THREE (officially) days to get an application judged and approved. ** Depending on the sysop, it is possible that the duration before it is judged, may be extended. This has to be readable “on paper”. * When approving or denying an application, use either the or template in the appropriate section on the application. Not only will these templates convey your message, it will also automatically appropriately categorize and archive the application. All that will be left for you to do is protect it. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block